Nasze ostatnie lato
by Madi92
Summary: Bill i Laura wspominają swoje ostatnie wspólne wakacje. Tłumaczenie mojego angielskiego ficka :P


_**A/N:** Jeden z moich angielskich ficków przetłumaczony na prośbę znajomego. Mam nadzieję, że sie wam spodoba. Fick powstał po obejrzeniu musicalu Mamma mia!, ale największa inspiracją była dla mnie piosnek Abby, którą wam załączam, bo to w swoim rodzaju mój pierwszy songfick :) _

_Wszystko co jej kursywą to wspomnienia :D_

_ watch?v=1dcvvyVN2QM  
_

_Miłego słuchania i czytania!  
_

_Pozdrawiam.  
_

* * *

Bill sprzątał swoją kwaterę na Galactice. Za trzy dni jego staruszka, jak pieszczotliwie nazywał battlestara, którym dowodził, przejdzie na emeryturę i stanie się muzeum. Załoga okrętu powoli otrzymywała nowe przydziały. Tymczasem on szykował się do odejście ze służby, razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Saulem.

„Dobrze ci to zrobi. Wyobraź sobie ty, ja i wszystkie bary od Carpicki po Scorpio. Będziemy się świetnie bawić: drinki, panienki i żadnych zmartwień. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów." Saul powtarzał to tak często, że Bill wziął sobie słowa do serca. W końcu zgodził się, że już najwyższy czas odejść.

Nie był młody, a nie chciał też spędzić ostatnich lat w wojsku za biurkiem. To była przecież hańba dla żołnierza. W dodatku przełożeni niechętnie widzieli go dowodzącego kolejnym okrętem, nie po tym, co się stało na Valkirii. Galactica, pięćdziesięcioletnie „Wiadro", jak sie o niej mówiło, miała być jego karą. Jednak tak się nie stało. Dumny komandor Adama pokochał swoją załogę oraz statek, który stał się całym jego światem. Był żołnierzem, ex-pilotem, który uwielbiał latać, a teraz mógł do tego dołożyć zaufanie, szacunek i miłość do załogi, która stała się jego rodziną. Nie chciał tego stracić. Jednak życie nie było łatwe, a na końcu i tak czeka na nas śmierć, jak mówiło przysłowie.

Bill otworzył kolejną szufladę, wyciągnął z niej ubrania i włożył do pudła. Odwrócił się, aby zrobić to samo z kolejnym stosem koszul, kiedy natrafił na zdjęcie ze swojego ślubu. Ślubu jego z Carolanne. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po uśmiechniętej twarzy byłej żony. Ten wyjątkowy dla nich dzień, był piękny. Nie można było sobie wymarzyć lepszej pogody, wspanialszych gości i tak udanej zabawy. Szkoda, że ich małżeństwo nie było tak udane, jak wesele. Na początku, jak w każdym związku było wspaniale. Uzupełniali się, dzielili najskrytszymi marzeniami i sekretami, po prostu sobie ufali i co najważniejsze darzyli uczuciem. Później urodził się ich pierworodny syn, Lee. I tak rozpoczęła się lawina niefortunnych zdarzeń, która przyczyniła się do rozpadu związku. Nieustające kłótnie, zdrady Carolanne, coraz częstsze wyjazdy Billa, małżeństwo nie miało szansy, aby przetrwać.

„Teraz jesteś szczęśliwa Carolanne. I ja także będę, kiedyś…"

Mężczyzna odłożył fotografię do pudełka, spoglądając na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma, co oznaczało, że lada chwila Saul przyjdzie z porannymi raportami do podpisania.

Zaczął pakować pozostałe rzeczy do kolejnego pudła, kiedy zobaczył następne zdjęcie. Ostrożnie chwycił pomiętą fotografię i usiadł na podłodze. Odwrócił ją, a jego oczom okazały się zapisane czarnym atramentem litery: „L&B na zawsze". Na jego twarzy zagościł promienny uśmiech. Ponownie odwrócił fotografię, spojrzał na to, co przedstawiała. Wspomnienia wróciły: był na wakacjach z Saulem oraz Ellen, kiedy ją poznał. „Laura." Piękna, inteligentna, spontaniczna i zabawna. Kobieta, która przewróciła jego świat do góry nogami. Miłość jego życia.

Adama był tak zaabsorbowany wpatrywaniem się w ukochaną twarz, że nie usłyszał, kiedy właz się otworzył. Pułkownik Tigh przeszedł przez główną część kwatery dowódcy, położył raporty na stoliku i skierował się do barku. Wyciągnął z szafki dwie szklanki, napełnił je ulubionym, bursztynowym trunkiem i podszedł do przyjaciela.

- Nadal o niej myślisz? Ile lat już minęło? Osiem, dziewięć?- zapytał Saul, który przypatrywał się zdjęciu, przez ramię przyjaciela. Kiedy Bill odwrócił się w jego stronę, ten podał mu kieliszek Ambrozji.

- Dziesięć. Dziesięć cholernych lat, a ja nadal ją kocham. Pamiętam te ostatnie lato, jakby to było wczoraj.- odparł wracając do wspomnień, które tak bardzo chciał puścić w niepamięć, jednak nie mógł. Coś go przed tym powstrzymywało, do końca nie wiedział co.

Pamiętał ich pierwszą randkę w kinie. Film, który oglądali był w jego wspomnieniach zamglony, zresztą i tak przez cały seans nie skupiał się na ekranie, tylko na siedzącej obok kobiecie. To, co zdarzyło się po wyjściu z kina, utkwiło w jego pamięci głębiej niż mogło się wydawać. Mógł obudzić się w środku nocy i dokładnie opisać tamte wydarzenia.

* * *

_- No chodź! Chyba nie boisz się wody? Będzie zabawnie!- powiedziała i pomimo okropnej ulewy opuściła zadaszenie budynku kina, pod którym stali. Wyszła na środek opustoszałej ulicy._

_Wzrok Billa powędrował za nią, mężczyzna przygryzł dolną wargę. Wyglądała jak anioł. Sposób, w jaki deszcz spływał po jej kasztanowych, kręconych włosach i delikatniej skórze, działał tylko na jej korzyść. Cała promieniała, iskierki w jej oczach tylko potwierdzały, jak dużo szczęścia dostarcza jej ta chwila. Adama westchnął, mamrocząc pod nosem „Pieprzyć deszcz." Wyszedł spod balustrady, kierując się w stronę partnerki._

_Kiedy tylko go zauważyła, przemokniętego i naburmuszonego, uśmiechnęła się. Bill stanął przed nią z niezbyt zadowoloną miną._

_- Co cię tak śmieszy?_

_- Ty.- zachichotała.- Wyglądasz uroczo, z tą miną!_

_- Mężczyźni nie są uroczy…- przerwał, kiedy jej palec dotknął jego ust. Laura zachichotała._

_- Ty jesteś, co czyni cię wyjątkowym.- pocałowała go w policzek, a następnie wybuchła kolejnym atakiem śmiechu.- Chodź!_

_Chwyciła go za rękę, Bill rozchmurzył się. Pomimo, iż byli przemoknięci do suchej nitki, wesołym krokiem podążyli pustą ulicą._

* * *

- O tak. Była gorącą laską, jedyną w swoim rodzaju. A jej nogi, mmm… pierwsza klasa!- Saul usiadł obok przyjaciela. Spojrzał na szklankę z ulubionym trunkiem, a następnie opróżnił jej zawartość jednym głębszym łykiem.- Jak się w ogóle poznaliście?

- Powiedziała mi, że przyjechała na Picon w interesach. Zobaczyłem ją w muzeum…

- Byłeś w muzeum?- pułkownik zdziwił się, podnosząc prawą brew.

- No wiesz… Nie latałem za spódniczkami ani nie piłem przez całe lato, jak ty.- odparł zaczepliwie, na co Saul wybuchł stłumionym śmiechem.- Jak już mówiłem, zobaczyłem ją w muzeum i śledziłem przez całą drogę do biblioteki. Zapytałem, czy nie miałaby ochoty napić się ze mną kawy. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że tak. Usiedliśmy w pobliskiej kawiarni. Rozmawialiśmy o książkach przez prawie cały dzień. Później odprowadziłem ją do hotelu i tam…"

- Zaprosiła cię do pokoju? A więc jednak sypiałeś z nią od chwili poznania!

- Nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem dżentelmenem Saul, nie tak jak ty. Zaprosiła mnie do kina, na naszą pierwszą randkę.- Bill dokończył drinka i wstał z ziemi, stawiając szklankę na stole razem z fotografią. Zabrał raporty i odwrócił się do przyjaciela, któremu podał rękę, pomagając się podnieść. - Wystarczy tego dobrego, mamy pracę do wykonania. Najwyższy czas stawić się na mostku.

- Tak jest, komandorze.- zasalutował, uśmiechając się jak dziecko w Boże Narodzenie stojące pod choinką pełną prezentów. Adama zmarszczył brwi. - Właśnie sobie tak… pamiętasz jak ukradliśmy Raptora, abyś mógł jej pokazać ten cholerny deszcz meteorytów w przestrzeni kosmicznej Piconu? Zostaliśmy uziemieni, na ile, cztery tygodnie!

- Było warto, powiedziała, że mnie kocha!

- Ta, może dla ciebie, ale na pewno nie dla mnie!

- Ej, stawiałem ci drinki do końca lata!- odparł.

- Racja! No dobra Staruszku, idziemy! Starbuck ma patrol.- opuścili kwatery głównodowodzącego, kierując się na mostek. Bill jednak, nadal był pogrążony w rozpamiętywaniu wszystkiego, co wiązało się z Laurą.

* * *

_-O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?- zapytała Saula, kiedy tylko dotarli do głównego hangaru w centrali wojskowej. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział słowami, jednak po jego minie, Laura wywnioskowała, że cokolwiek ten człowiek zaplanowała razem z jej ukochanym, będzie wiązało się z poważnymi konsekwencjami. Ponownie otworzyła usta, jednak wtedy ujrzała Billa. Stał oparty o jeden z mniejszych pojazdów kosmicznych, który, jak zauważyła, miał zaraz startować. Bill uśmiechnął się, podając jej dłoń, którą przyjęła._

_- Chcę ci coś pokazać.- powiedział, wpatrując się w jej zielone oczy, a następnie zwrócił się do przyjaciela.- Upewnij się, że nikt nas nie zauważy._

_Saul kiwnął głową, oddalając się. W tym samym czasie Laura wspięła się na skrzydło maszyny, po którym weszła do środka. Usiadła na miejscu dla drugiego pilota, obserwując pusty hangar przez przednią szybę. Bill dołączył do niej chwilę później. Usłyszała jak właz pojazdu zamknął się. Mężczyzna usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, nakładając specjalny zestaw słuchawek. Rozpoczął procedurę przedstartową, a kiedy zakończył Raptor wystartował. Bill wyfrunął maszyną z hangaru, przez atmosferę, wprost w otwartą przestrzeń kosmiczną._

_- Będziesz mieć kłopoty, prawda? Ukradliśmy Raptora.- zapytała._

_Bill pokiwał przecząco głową z małym uśmiechem formującym się na ustach .Dalszy lot przebiegał w ciszy, która od czasu do czasu była przerywana przyjemnym dla ucha brzęczeniem silników. Laura ziewnęła, była dość zmęczona po całym dniu pracy. Usadowiła się wygodnie, ciesząc się lotem i pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu. Jej uwagę skupił dopiero Bill, który odciął zasilanie w statku i teraz unosili się bezwładnie w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Kobieta ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na mężczyznę, który wstał z siedzenia pilota. Podszedł do koszyka piknikowego, wyciągnął dwa kieliszki szampana, napełnił je, a następnie jedną z nich podał Laurze._

_- Poczekaj chwilę, nie pożałujesz. Są równie piękne, jak ty.- oznajmił, upijając nieco musującego płynu. Katem oka spojrzał na radar, jednak jego odczyty nadal były puste. _

_Laura zmierzyła go wzrokiem, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować. Wywiózł ją w przestrzeń kosmiczną, nie żeby mu nie ufała, ale jej podejrzliwość nagle przerodziła się w strach. Uniosła kieliszek do ust, kiedy nagle dojrzała coś kątem oka. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, odruchowo odwróciła się i spojrzała na Billa. Kiedy zobaczyła stoicki wyraz jego twarzy, trochę się uspokoiła. Oparła głowę o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, gdy stanął za nią. Wytężyła wzrok, aby móc wyraźniej zobaczyć, co ją tak przestraszyło. Na próżno, przestrzeń kosmiczna była spokojna i oprócz migoczących w oddali gwiazd nie wiele się w niej znajdowało. Laura westchnęła. Powoli odwróciła głowę, i wtedy je zobaczyła. Setki spadających gwiazd, przemierzające przestrzeń, wyłaniające się tuż nad ich Raptorem. Z miejsca, w którym go obserwowali, mogło się zdawać, iż to wspaniały złoty deszcz lub karawana pojazdów wchodzących w nadprzestrzeń._

_- O bogowie!- zakryła usta dłonią, jej oczy błyszczały nie tylko z podniecenia i zachwytu, ale przed wszystkim ze wzruszania, jakie wywołał ten piękny gest . Zaparło jej dech w piersi, na tyle, że przez chwilę, nie potrafiła sformułować słów, które mogłyby opisać, co przed chwilą zobaczyła.- Są niesamowite, gdzie na bogów…_

_Przerwał jej wypowiedź, zamykając usta namiętnym pocałunkiem. Laura odruchowo objęła go za szyję i nie przerywając pieszczoty, przywarła do jego ciała, jak najbliżej się dało. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie w potrzebie zaczerpnięcia powietrza, Laura przytuliła się do jego policzka i cichutko westchnęła. _

_- Kocham cię Bill. Dziękuję za wszystko.- powiedziała, zanim zamknęła ich usta w kolejnym wilgotnym całusie._

* * *

Bill oraz Saul skończyli swoje zmiany po ośmiu godzinach stania na mostku, przekazali dowodzenie porucznikowi Gaecie i udali się do kwatery dowodzącego. Bill starał się skupić na pracy, więc ośmiogodzinna zmiana nie była wypełniona wspomnieniami i obrazem pełnej życia Laury, mimo to nie potrafił o niej zapomnieć. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, dzisiejszego dnia mijała dziesiąta rocznica ich spotkania.

Panowie skręcili w kolejny korytarz i znaleźli się przed kwaterą Billa, której pilnowało dwóch marines. Ci zasalutowali, po czym jedne z nich otworzył właz. Saul i Bill weszli do kwatery. Usiedli przy stole, gdzie już znajdowały się tace z obiadem, wcześniej przyniesione przez szeregowego. Saul przekazał cześć raportów przyjacielowi, po czym obydwaj zabrali się do pracy.

- Byliście szczęśliwi. Czemu w takim razie odeszła?- zapytał Saul między kolejnymi gryzami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. To przeszłość. Minęło dziesięć lat, pewnie jest szczęśliwa z kimś innym.- westchnął nie odrywając wzroku od raportu, który czytał.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal ją kochasz.

- Była i zawsze będzie tą jedyną.- Adama wyciągnął z wewnętrznej części munduru zdjęcie i podsunął je przyjacielowi. Saul spojrzał na zniszczoną fotografię, która przedstawiała uśmiechającą się Laurę w czerwonej sukience z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, na tle zachodzącego słońca. Za nią stał Bill, zaborczo ją obejmując.

- Gdzie zrobiliście to zdjęcie?

- Nasza pierwsza i ostatnia noc razem. Byliśmy na plaży, po zachodzie słońca wróciliśmy do jej apartamentu. Kochaliśmy się wtedy chyba ze trzy razy. Gdy się obudziłem nad ranem, już jej nie było. Szukałem jej, ale na próżno. Znałem tylko imię.- opuścił wzrok.- Masz pojęcie ile kobiet w Dwunastu Koloniach nazywa się Laura? Po jakimś czasie się poddałem. Teraz przyznam szczerze żałuję, bo mogłem zrobić coś jeszcze, może nawet ją odnaleźć.

* * *

_Winda pędziła w górę. Laura i Bill stali obok siebie, próbując zachować przynajmniej pozory, iż nie zachowują sie jak napalone nastolatki. Ich starania spełzły na niczym, kiedy dłoń mężczyzny delikatnie otarła się o rękę Laury. Wymienili spojrzenia i cała wstrzemięźliwość rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Przywarli do siebie, było im łatwiej niż w samochodzie. Bill wykorzystał sytuację z łatwością i zaborczo, namiętnie i gorąco pocałował Laurę. Kobieta odwzajemniła pieszczotę, domagając się dodatkowej uwagi, jednak jeszcze więcej dając mu w zamian. _

_Oderwali się od siebie z promiennymi uśmiechami, kiedy winda stanęła na ich piętrze. Trzymając się za ręce skierowali się korytarzem do jej hotelowego apartamentu. Zatrzymali się przed nim, Laura wyciągnęła klucz z torebki i próbując zignorować atak pocałunków na jej szyję, otworzyła drzwi. Wciągnęła Billa do środka, ręce wędrowały po jego ciele, usta nieodrywały się od siebie. Mężczyzna z trudem zamknął za sobą drzwi z wywieszką „Nie przeszkadzać", a następnie poprowadził ją do sypialni, po drodze rozbierając. Gdy wreszcie byli nadzy, znaleźli się na łóżku. Nic nie było ważniejsze od tej chwili, wreszcie mieli okazje by całkowicie się połączyć, jako kobieta i mężczyzna._

_Laura obudziła się kilka godzin później. Spokojny i stateczny oddech Billa na jej plecach, jego ramię zaborczo ją obejmowało, ich nogi zaplątane w prześcieradła. Nadal pamiętała, co powiedział jej, kiedy razem szczytowali. Poczuła przyjemne łaskotanie w podbrzuszu, jakby znajdowało się tam tysiące motylków. Powiedział, że ją kocha. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, przewracając na prawą stronę. Pocałowała nagie ramie kochanka i wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ciało, kładąc głowę na jego piersi._

* * *

Laura siedziała na kanapie z podkurczonymi bosymi stopami, w ręce trzymała zdjęcie. Jej łkanie wypełniało pomieszczenie, łzy spływały po zarumienionych policzkach. Podkrążone oczy świadczyły o tym, że długo nie zmrużyła oka. Zdjęcie przypominało jej, jak bardzo była wtedy szczęśliwa. Jedno lato, które na zawsze zmieniło jej życie.

„Nasze ostatnie lato. Wspomnienia pozostały…"

Mimo iż nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyła, nie potrafiła zapomnieć. Zostawiła go w pośpiechu, panice, zaraz po rozmowie z lekarzem matki, który oznajmił jej, że Judy Roslin jest w stanie krytycznym, ma przed sobą tylko kilkanaście godzin życia. Nie wiedziała, co począć. Spanikowała. Spakowała rzeczy do walizki, zadzwoniła po taksówkę, zaaranżowała cały swój powrót do domu, podczas, gdy Bill spał. Nie obudziła go, nie zostawiła kartki, nie zapytała o numer. Nic. Nie zrobiła nic, aby dać mu szansę, by ją odnalazł. Nie zrobiła także nic, by sama go później odnaleźć. Tłumaczyła sobie, że tamte wydarzenia były tylko przygodą, letnim romansem. Oczywiście, że miała poczucie winy. Czasami zastanawiała się jak potoczyłoby się jej życie, gdyby jednak Bill ją znalazł. Czy wychodziłaby teraz za Richarda, a może od dawna byłaby szczęśliwą małżonką byłego kochanka. Im dłużej czasu minęło, tym mniej nad tym myślała. Pewnego dnia doszła do wniosku, iż może Bill wcale nie chciał jej odnaleźć, że dla niego ich wakacje były tylko przygodą. Bo przecież, gdyby miał ochotę się z nią skontaktować, dawno by to zrobił.

Nie miała czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Życie toczyło się dalej, a ona właśnie siedziała w pięknej białej sukni, pół godziny przed swoim ślubem z Richardem, wspominając miłość swojego życia. Mężczyznę, którego znała tylko z imienia. „Bill" Wyszeptała, gładząc palcami starannie zachowane zdjęcie. To była jedna z pierwszych fotografii, jakie zrobili tego dnia. Dnia, który każde z nich zapamiętało do końca życia. Dnia, który przewrócił ich światy do góry nogami. Dnia, w którym się poznali.

- Jesteś gotowa?- ciepły głos jej młodszej siostry wyrwał ją z letargu.

- Tak. Proszę, daj mi jeszcze chwilkę.

- Oczywiście.- usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Laura wstała ocierając łzy, sprawdziła czy sukienka się nie pogniotła, a następnie wsunęła bose stopy w białe szpilki. Weszła do łazienki, aby ostatni raz sprawdzić, czy jej makijaż nie jest rozmazany i czy tu i ówdzie nie trzeba go poprawić. Kiedy upewniła się, że wszystko jest w porządku, smuto uśmiechnęła się do lustrzanego odbicia i uniosła rąbek sukni w górę, aby nie podeptać kreacji. Wróciła do sypialni. Przeszła kilka kroków i podniosła wzrok. Sophie, jej dziewięcioletnia córeczka stała nad stolikiem i zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w zdjęcie, które Laura chwilę wcześniej tam zostawiła. Oczy kobiety rozjaśniły się, a usta momentalnie wykrzywiły w uśmiech. Podeszła bliżej i oplotła ręce wokół jej drobnego ciałka, podnosząc dziewczynkę. Posadziła córkę na kolanach, kiedy tylko sama usiadła na kanapie. Dziewczynka chwyciła fotografię, opierając swoją głowę o klatkę piersiową Laury.

- Kto to jest, mamusiu?

- To jest Bill, skarbie. Był dobrym przyjacielem.

- Bill.- Sophie uśmiechnęła się.- Wygląda na miłego pana.

- Taki był.- odparła rozmarzonym głosem. Sophie położyła swoją rączkę na dłoń matki, następnie odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć w jej zielone oczy.

- Kochałaś go, mamusiu?

Sophie zamilkła przyglądając się fotografii, Laura uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że jej mały skarb właśnie analizował informacje. Mogła być dumna z dziewczynki, jak na dziewięciolatkę była bardzo mądra, zaradna. Widziała to, co inni przeważnie ignorowali, miała własne zdanie i zawsze się go trzymała. Ludzie ją kochali, szanowali. Była wspaniała, ten sam charakter i niebieskie oczy, jakie posiadał jej ojciec. Byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Nawet, jeśli o sobie nie wiedzieli.

- Tak, Sophie. Kochałam go. Kochałam.- przeczesała gęste kasztanowe włosy córeczki i ucałowała jej czoło. „Dał mi dwa najpiękniejsze prezenty, swoją miłość i ciebie, mój mały aniołku."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
